Still falling
by Twenty2Point8
Summary: Alterative ending to Nag Hammadi.Just a little one-shot, Lit. Disclaimer Not mine.


**A/N -Just a little one-shot. It's just alterative ending to ****Nag Hammadi. **

* * *

"Rory, stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you."

"About what? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"When did you learn to run like that?"

"You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go."

"Could we sit down?"

"No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?" Jess pauses a second.

"I love you." Rory just stands their in shock looking at Jess.

"What?"

"I said I love you. I know I shouldn't but I do, you're all I think about." Jess takes a breath but continues. "I thought that if I left I could leave you behind that you would forget about me and live you're life the way you should. Without me but I just couldn't and I need you to understand that what I did, when I left I truly thought it was for the best. I thought that if I got my act together and made something of myself you would – I don't know want me, love me. That's all I ever wanted Rory, you." Rory still stood there in stunned silence.

"Rory?" Rory realised that Jess had stopped specking.

"You love me? You tell me now that you love me? That you disappearing were for my own good?"

"I never said that." But Rory ignored him.

"All you ever wanted was for me to want you, to love you. Well guess what Jess I do- did I wanted you the day you gave me back my copy of 'Howl'. The night of the dinner with my grandmother I was going to tell you that I was ready." Jess looked completely shocked at that fact, and Rory noticed.

"Yeah that's right I wanted you to make love to me that night. You wanna know the best part I was so in love you it wasn't funny, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you off. But the party happened, it wasn't me rejecting you, it was me trying to tell you not in Kyle's parent bedroom. Oh and the whole Dean thing, he stop me I didn't want to talk to him, but he step out in front of me so I couldn't get by!" Rory yelled. Rory took a few calming breaths.

"I-I didn't know." Was Jess could say. Jess was truly sorry for the way things turned out with Rory, but he also believed that he made the right decision in leaving.

"I know you didn't. We were never good with communication." Rory paused. "I get It you know, you leaving. I get why, and I think it was a good decision I know what it's like with a no show father, I just- I just wish you would've told me."

"I wish I did but, I didn't what to see the hurt look knowing full well that I caused it. I never wanted to hurt you Rory never. But that's all I ever end up doing. Hurting you."

"Were both good at that, hurting each other."

"Yeah I guess we are."

"Your leaving aren't you?" Rory asked already knowing the answer.

"I have to Ror, this isn't me this town these people. Maybe in a few years but not now."

"Will you come visit? Because I would really love to show you the libraries at Yale. Actually that's the first thing I thought of when I saw all the books, Jess would love this, this would be our heaven." Rory said with a lone tear in her eye Jess moved closer to Rory and wiped it away with this thumb. Rory looked up into Jess' eyes and saw love and sadness.

"I want – please- I mean. Can I kiss you?" Jess looked at Rory with a confused expression. "Our last kiss is painful memory with the fight and all. I want to remember back and know our last kiss was one of love." Jess nodded. Jess leaned in to capture Rory's lips with his own. Their kiss was passionate both put all their feelings into the kiss. The two were standing in the middle of town not caring that most of the town gathered around them. The two broke apart still oblivious about the town.

"Wow that was."

"I Know." There was just no words. Jess leaned in again and pecked Rory's lips.

"I love you." He said as walked back to this car, Rory ran to him and crashed her lips against his.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked as their foreheads touched.

"I don't know."

"Do you still want me?" her question confused him, didn't he just tell her he loved her and shared two of the most passionate kisses he's ever experienced?

"Always." Rory took hold of Jess' hands.

"Could you leave tomorrow instead of tonight?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to stay at Yale with me tonight?" What had he heard correctly she wanted him to stay the night? At Yale.

"What?"

"I love you Jess, I want you to be my first. I just want to love you. Please let me love you." Rory cried Jess pulled Rory into a hug.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at Jess and smiled.

"With you, yes." The two got into Jess car and sped off.

The town's folk watched in shock as the town princess left with the young hoodlum.

"You go get some surga." Yelled Babette.

The rest shock their heads in disbelieve, what was it that made her feel so strongly for him?

He was rude, disrespectful, and dangerous; Lorelai hated him, nobody approved.

But she still fell and by the looks of things she still falling.

* * *

A/N- thanks for reading. 

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. 

My other story 'Wedding to remember' will be updated soon. 


End file.
